1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a female-type coupling nipple and is used for brake hoses and the likes or applicable to flared-type pipe joints.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is known that there are two types of coupling for use with brake hoses and the like. One is an one-body type 60 (FIG. 7) literally made of one block of material, and the other is a consolidated type 70 (FIG. 8) so made that a nipple 72 worked beforehand is inserted into a coupling body 71 and joined therewith by means of caulking, (i.e., squeeze-forming, e.g. crimping) brazing or welding.
It is known that in both said one body and consolidated types of coupling, the seat surfaces 61 and 73, the nipple 72 and the coupling body 71 must be provided with a precise working so that the seat surfaces 61 and 73 can be concentric and fitting with mate parts each other. In the consolidated-type coupling 70, troublesome process such as caulking or welding must be provided therewith so that the nipple 72 and the coupling body 71 can be integrated with each other.